


Say You Won't Let Go-James Arthur

by stillexploring



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, My First Fanvid, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillexploring/pseuds/stillexploring
Summary: It just feels like this song fits them perfectly. Can't help myself.





	Say You Won't Let Go-James Arthur

Hope you enjoy this~  
https://youtu.be/W6VcIZUYy7w


End file.
